A bank analyzer application may be used by banks or financial institutions. Prior to full-scale use, the application may need to be customized by a specialist or partner, who may be a consultant with expertise in the banking industry. Thus, while the bank analyzer application may be designed to manage business processes of a bank, it may require the partner to tailor the application to the particular data structures and implementation details of a specific customer.
Conventional banking products may be based on several components that may be merged to develop a common data structure. The applications may not be convenient for customers or the specialists because the applications may be hard-coded. Applications intended for use with loans, for example, may work only with loans. It may be difficult to use the application with customer-centric data structures.
There thus is a need for a method of enabling banks to easily customize business applications to fit their particular needs.